


Curse Of The Vessel

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cursed Armor, Gargoyles, Mages, Magical Creatures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Other, Rimming, Spirits, Tail Kink, Teratophilia, True Love, Vessels, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Asin and his vessel Cyrus are summoned by a local Lord who requested help in a matter involving a haunted home once owned long ago by a Warlock that now is cursed and is the site of many disappearances. With the Mage on the job, both Asin and Cyrus encounter an unusual dilemma that is solved with impractical solutions.





	Curse Of The Vessel

“Calm down Cyrus.” Asin called back over his shoulder. The mage’s voice traveled through the narrow rocky ravine they scoured in search of their path back up to the cliffs high above. The sounds of the ocean washing against the shore provided an easy going lull that put Asin at ease. Something about water always made him feel centered and focused. His pale blue eyes casting a look back at his vessel where Cyrus fidgeted with his sash, plucking at the fringes and making the silky threads come apart. The fussing was a nervous tick that Asin was trying to ward his vessel away from doing. His hands coming to capture Cyrus’ and clasp them in his worn palms, holding them firmly as he reached up and tilted Cyrus’ chin up ever so slightly. 

Asin clicked his tongue thoughtfully, giving a small shake of his head as he gazed into the worried green orbs of his vessel. His hands ruffled up the dark caramel locks that fell over Cyrus’ eyes and hummed out. “You have your amulet on, yes?” 

Cyrus nodded quickly, his slightly smaller form amounting to a more frail stature when presented before his master’s large and muscular build. The man looked more akin to a warrior than any library entranced mage. His long silver hair tied back haphazardly and falling over his shoulders and down his back. “I do sir.” The vessel assured, looking up at his master and forcing a deep breath out as he slipped his hand free of Asin’s touch to caress where the protective item hung beneath the forest green fabric of his robes. 

The silver and amethyst gleamed up at him in the fading hours of sunlight, an assurance that he was safe and sound. The amulet was a new addition to Cyrus’s many non-magical wards in defending himself against the energies and beings of the outside world. Being a vessel made him acutely aware of and sensitive to the magical energies as well as living energies of all beings. On top of being a vessel for his master’s magical output and needs, he was also increasingly sensitive to the _ presence _of certain beings. These included spirits and other interdimensional auras and creatures. To defend against that, Asin had been working dutifully to ensure his vessel’s utmost safety in all the work that they do for the Kingdom. 

Including investigating an old abandoned castle once inhabited by a possible Witch who mysteriously disappeared. There are rumors that its either cursed or haunted with numerous sightings and reports of figures wandering past the windows and lights appearing and moving within. Unimaginable accounts of people going missing and all of the guards the local Lord had sent to investigate had all vanished, never to be found again. With not even a body to be buried in the family’s names.

Asin was determined to handle the issue even without the official summons by the Lord requesting (demanding) his aid. With the King’s closest guard attending his needs, Asin dismissed them to laze about the town until he and Cyrus returned. The less bodies getting in the way the better. Though, he would kill for a horse and a guide at the moment. It took an additional hour for them to find their way up the slopes and then realized they would need to backtrack a good mile or so to find the right road to take them to the castle. 

Cyrus’ nerves had been abated when they took a break on the way long enough for Asin to catch the last shreds of daylight to correct his location on the map using a navigation stone imbued with light magic. Cyrus plopped down on the treeline and nestled into the roots of a large maple as he practiced his own form of magic. Summoning a tiny orb of natural energy, focusing the green earthly light into the orb, he was blessed with a serpentine creature that resembled a lizard with scales made of colorful leaves and a hood around its face that resembled flower petals in bright violets. Cyrus preened at its tiny squeal of delight, curling into the palm of his hand like a little plant shaped dragonling. He has been practicing the summoning and creation of the little creature, bringing it to the forefront of existence and learning minor spells with his own energy. Dubbing it to be Nightshade.

He scratched along its bottom jaw as Nightshade preened before curling inside his robes to tuck into the tiny pocket within where he normally keeps his coin pouch. Today the spot was empty and the perfect little nook for his companion. 

The added company included Asin’s pet Gethro, a gelatinous purple octopus looking creature that could be as small as a tea cup or as large as an Ogre when given the appropriate space and food. Currently, he was residing inside a jar in Asin’s satchel, relishing in the sweetly flavored water that he submerged himself in. It was strange for Cyrus to see Gethro outside of their home back in the Capital where the octopus often occupied a bucket in the corner of the room. Or in his far larger state, swimming in the cavern oasis beneath Asin’s laboratory. Either way, Cyrus disliked the little squishy creature with a passion and dreaded having to work with it. Such as with this mission and the possibilities of Cyrus coming in contact with massive amounts of energy that his body alone can not handle without severe injury.

With their navigation in order, they managed to reach the location by nightfall. Asin stopped them on the outskirts of the property and looked towards Cyrus who was already showing signs of discomfort in the location’s presence. His green orbs darted around as goosebumps spread across his skin. Through a set of large trees, they could see the front wrought iron gates that led onto the estate. The grey stones stacked high to make up the wall were bared to the elements, weathered and worn beyond recognition and covered in layers of moss. In some places, the stones were cracked and crumbled, others were left barely balancing for their sake and in some places, the winter ice and howling winds of autumn made them collapse entirely. Vines strewn across like spider webs trying to keep them together in futile and withered attempts. 

Even the gates, which once stood like unwavering sentinels were barely hanging on their rusted hinges leaving a human sized gap for people and animals to scamper through. The lawn was overgrown and gnarled by time and unkempt like the rest, leading up the steps to the house.

It was a towering mansion of sorts, walls plastered with layers of moss that stretched across the shingles of rotting wood and bowing balconies eaten away by time and insects. The windows were dark as far as Asin could tell, the last rays of sunlight having listed low beyond the horizon and blotted out the orange hues desperately creeping across the sky. The dark velvet of night devoured the sky, speckled in what few stars could make their way through before the thicker grey clouds loomed across the expanse ominously.

Steeling themselves one last time, they pushed on, heading for the front door where the heavy wood frame had broke away from the wall and was leaning towards them as if threatening to topple over them entirely. Asin had Cyrus stand aside as he tested it for its sturdiness, leaving his vessel to inspect the uprooted boards along the front porch where animals had dug in or nested below. The rotting lumber was cracked and caving in, making Cyrus question if the rest of the building was sound enough not to collapse upon them all.

With a frighteningly ominous groan, the door popped free with a little finagling on Asin’s end, allowing them an easy path inside. Inside was relatively tame compared to the sad exterior. Asin would even go so far as to say, it was _ clean. _The furniture was covered in old stained sheets to try and protect it from rot. There were candelabras mounted on the walls with high ceilings and decorative paintings hanging along the interior. Many of them were faded and eaten away by lack of maintenance and care, though Asin could make out the hints of people and landscapes, murals of animals and great trees that once were worshipped by ancient priests. One painting even depicted a ceremony of sorts but most of the canvas was too destroyed for Asin to figure out exactly what the ceremony was.

As they moved further inside, he noticed a few candles were lits and the mantles over the fireplace were surprisingly neat and dusted. The hearth was cleaned out with fresh wood nestled within, prepared for burning. A table was set with clean dishes and cups of tea as if waiting for the master or mistress of the home to return for dinner. The floors were swept and scrubbed even, the further into the home they got, the better maintained it was.

“Is someone living here Master?” Cyrus asked, looking up at Asin who frowned deeply. 

“There shouldn’t be.” Asin pointed out, looking towards the tended to fireplace and the table setting. Something about it was off. His pale blue eyes cast back towards the front of the home near the entrance where it was untouched. Most of the furniture was still covered except for a few choice items that were tended to. Almost routinely.

His thoughts were interrupted by the groan of the floorboards above them on the second floor. Cyrus froze in place as he listened, silence settling back over them before the wind whipped at the siding of the house causing a wailing sound that made Cyrus jump. Goosebumps spread across his body as a foreboding energy settled upon his mind. “I don’t like this sir. It feels like we’re unwanted here.” Cyrus protested.

Asin could only nod in confirmation before raising a hand to gesture towards the stairs. “Well, you can either follow me or try your hand at using fire magic on that hearth while I investigate, alright?” The warm smile on Asin’s lips were a balm that soothed Cyrus’ fears usually but tonight everything felt so wrong and out of sorts. Cyrus nodded, skirting back towards the hearth to show his decision. 

“Good boy. Nightshade will keep you company. I won’t be long, I promise.” With that, Asin started his slow trek up the stairs to the second floor. Each step was carefully picked out with the weakening wood beneath his feet groaning and creaking with his weight. It was a wonder none of them collapsed under him as he made the landing for the second floor. It resembled much the same as the entry at first. Everything was covered and darkened. Asin cast an orb of light magic to help him see as he moved further down the hall. Each door was shut tight and seemingly sealed off except for one at the end of the hall where golden light emitted through the doorway. It cast strange shadows across the wall and floor, some of which were a large figure that moved. Asin paused, taking a breath to calm his excitable heart as the floor creaked in the room.

He sidled up against the wall beside the door and carefully peered around the corner to spy on the person within. His heart skipped a beat when he realized there was nobody there. The room was clean and organized like downstairs. Candles were lit and the bed was carefully made and ready for the owner to turn into for the night. The nightstand was dusted and a photograph was standing next to a small candle. It was a hand sketched portrait of two men, their hands entangled together with a ribbon tying them together. One had long dark hair that was tied off with ribbons and the other’s was far shorter and appeared almost military in style. Even the adornments of the shoulders of their outfit appeared so.

Both men appeared young but the sketch also looked incredibly old. Asin was careful not to touch it for fear that the yellowed parchment it was on would fall apart. In the corner of the room was a wooden armor stand. It was adorned with elegantly crafted robes with leather padding branded with the crest of a gargoyle. It had matching leather gauntlets with what looked to be claws at the ends for unarmed combat. A set of boots rested at the base with the same claw like toes Asin assumed was for climbing. The uniform all in all, resembled scout armor to Asin.

He touched the sashes that were tied around the waist, the long fabric that had webbed designs stitched into it like bat wings was intriguing. It was unlike any sort of armor he had seen before but the craftsmanship was beautiful. His fingers traced over the brand thoughtfully when a jolt of electricity sparked at his fingertips. He winced back, the shock of magic lashing out at his own before the armor calmed and stilled. Asin’s brows furrowed in concern as he took a cautious step back. His eyes searching the armor in alarm before stepping back again, followed by another. His eyes widened when the armor moved, stepping after him off of the stand, the leather fusing together into a solid being with glowing golden eyes and a mane of black curling down the back. Massive leathery wings rose up behind it as claws latched onto Asin’s bicep, dragging the mage back towards him. A ward of magic went up around Asin but the creature nullified it, pulling him closer and closer as the armor opened up and dragging him into a shadow. 

Cyrus was growing fidgety the longer he waited, picking at the fringes of his sash once more in anxious movements. Nightshade attempted to deter the bad habit by climbing across his owner’s hands and chirruping up at him. The warmth of the fire calming some of Cyrus’ nerves as they sat on the floor at its side. He sighed, shifting again with discomfort as a weight settled over the house. Like a suffocating blanket that crawled over his face and pulled until he panicked inwardly. The tightness in his chest only made things worse, twisting into a painful stabbing sensation. He had half a mind to leave and wait for his master outside. Everything about this place was wrong. It all felt so out of place compared to the world outside. The energy seeped into the walls so long ago, the unsettling feeling of being watched all the time. It was unbearable. 

But Cyrus knew he needed to stay, as both part of his training and for the sake of his master. It was his duty to be by his side, to aid him no matter the cost. Cyrus wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he was too cowardly to help and something happened to him. It would be unforgivable. Not including the fact that a vessel without its master is doomed to a painful and slow death. Without his master to help him, Cyrus would be consumed by the flow of energy constantly moving through his body as it slowly takes him apart and eats him alive until he is nothing more than a husk of what once was. Vessels were the equivalent of living focusing crystals for magic and Cyrus was tuned into his master and bound to him. Without his master’s magic as the focusing point for him to cleanse himself of the outside energies, he would surely die.

These thoughts only made Cyrus’ anxiety about the whole situation worse. He cursed inwardly, shaking his head to disband the negative thoughts in his mind when he heard the creak of the boards at the top of the stairs. A voice drifted down the stairs softly. “Cyrus! Could you come up here please?”

“Master?” Cyrus called up with concern but was met with silence. He felt the pull of his master’s magic coaxing him towards him, a reassuring caress of energy touching his soul. He let out a relieved breath as he picked up Nightshade to rest on his shoulder before rising to his feet, palms dusting his knees off before making his way carefully up the stairs towards his master’s voice. When he reached the landing at the top of the steps, he saw the golden glow of candlelight like an inviting beacon in the darkness of the hallway.

“He must have found a library of some sorts.” Cyrus assumed. His master was weak for books and the information they give. An old place like this, it wouldn’t surprise him if there was a library or even just a personal collection tucked away somewhere. Heading down the hall, he felt the weight on his shoulder vanish. Turning to look, Nightshade had faded away in a wisp of green vapor signalling the end of his spell.

As Cyrus rounded the corner into the room, he found it empty. The candles were lit and a bed was made. Asin’s satchel was forgotten on the floor as if he had dropped it hastily. “Asin?” Cyrus called, wondering if maybe he was in a different room and he just walked past it in the dark. Turning back towards the doorway, he felt a strong grip on his arms. He whirled around quickly and was met with glowing ice blue eyes from an armor clad creature. Long silver hair flowed down the back in a moonlight mane. Large leathery bat like wings spread far as it spun quickly and tossed Cyrus to the bed with violent ease. Cyrus cried out as the beast lunged forward, pinning Cyrus to the mattress with sharp claws. Getting a better look in the candlelight, Cyrus could make out that it was a twisted form of a gargoyle. A gargoyle with his master’s eyes and hair.

Sharp teeth bared with a slightly extended maw like any large carnivore. A long leathery tail curled around Cyrus’ legs as claws batted them apart. The weight of the beast lowering itself upon the vessel as a long tongue lathed up along his neck to his face. Cyrus turned his head away in a show of refusal. The voice of his master rising on the air, calling his name so sweetly, so hungrily as if they were back home in their private sleeping quarters. The firm grip of claws loosening up as they cradled his cheek softly, followed by the slithering tail slipping under his robes and between his legs. 

“Asin!” Cyrus called out, raising his hands to fight back, a burst of energy building a ward that forced the creature back just enough for Cyrus to attempt to scramble off the bed but the tail slithered around his waist and dragged him back, pinning him face down on the bed as rougher hands undressed him, shucking his robe off with little tears trekking through the fabric. The clawed hands cradled Cyrus’s bare hips as the tongue licked along his spine and nuzzled against his back.

“Cyrus.” The voice called sweetly. “Relax my little flower.” The low purr in his ears made him shiver as his master’s magic started to flow into his body. The little hairs stood on end as those sharp claws trailed down his back teasingly, a play between danger and control. The tip of the tail slithering up to touch on his lips. “Open up.” Asin’s voice called, urging Cyrus into obedience. Asin would never hurt him. That reminder eased Cyrus’ fears of the great beast that had become his master. The man who took him under his wing as an apprentice and who divulged his love for him many months later during a festival honoring the goddess of love. The man he was bound to in this life and the next and adored with every fiber of his being.

He parted his lips and accepted the appendage into his mouth, lathing his tongue around it as it explored and teased at him. The feel of teeth on his shoulder offered little nips, drawing only small droplets of blood in their path, urging soft sighs and eager whines from the vessel. His Master’s magic flourishing inside him, spreading outward until every muscle and nerve in his body was alight with energy. His head tilted back, baring his throat to the maw that peppered kisses along the tender flesh and nibbled on his ear.

“My love.” The voice cooed, raking a gentle claw down Cyrus’ back until it reached his tailbone. The maw dipped down with a hushed “My life.” The warm wet tongue pressed against Cyrus’ entrance as the strong claws gripped his hips, urging his rear end higher up in the air so he could better service the spot. It prodded, circling the ring then prodded again before Cyrus’ well used and relaxed ring gave under the coaxing allowing the long thick tongue to press inside. Cyrus’ hips rutted back with a whine in his throat as he sighed, fingers balling into the bedding as he whimpered with need. His lips sucking on the tail until drool dribbled down the corner of his mouth. It withdrew along with the creature’s tongue and was replaced by the thicker more maneuverable tail. Pressing into the prepared entrance, Cyrus mewled pleasantly, calling out his master’s name breathlessly. 

“_ Asin.. _”

“_ My eternity. _” The creature breathed into Cyrus’ shoulder, its sharp claws curling around his hips and teasing at the hardness of his length. The tips of its nails tracing along his shaft and slotting the very tip of one inside his slit. Cyrus cried out, holding his hips still as the tail worked him, sliding back and forth inside him, pressing on that pleasant little spot that made Cyrus come unraveled at its teasing. Every slow thrust stretched him further open as the tail dragged back and forth until the creature was satisfied. 

Removing its claw every so gently, it purred out. “Roll over and face me my little sprout, let me see you blossom.” Cyrus obeyed with a huff of air, his thighs trembling as the creature picked him up with ease and placed him into his lap. The beast taking Cyrus’ place , lying back with its wings spread and arched over them as if encircling them for privacy away from the prying eyes of the night. The candlelight illuminating through the thin skin of the bat like wings as Cyrus was positioned ever so carefully to straddle the creature’s hips. The strong muscles of the beast flowed beneath him like a predator prepared to pounce. Muscle rippling and eager for the pleasure to come as Cyrus maneuvered himself with a little help until he was just above the large shaft of the beast. Its throbbing dark skin slick and slimy with a viscous fluid that bubbled up from the slit. It leaked down the sides and dripped to the base making a smooth descent for Cyrus as he worked the girth of the creature inside him.

Its wings twitched as a low rumble flooded from its broad chest, Cyrus’s hands landing over its ribcage as he posted himself for support, working it in slow motions up and down until he could take the whole thing right down to the base. He leaned back and groaned deeply with a happy sigh of feeling so full after being pent up for this ridiculous trip for so long. It was hard to find time for a quickie with his master when one is sharing a tent with four other soldiers.

He hissed through clenched teeth before beginning to rock back and forth to ease his body back into shape. The low purring sound from the beast with those hungry pale blue orbs glowing back at him made Cyrus’ arousal skyrocket. He started working his hips up and down in a slow easy rhythm then started a quicker pace when he was ready, taking himself all the way back down to the base each time before rising back up. His cheeks flushed red and lips parted in breathy pants as he worked himself up into a needy ball. The strong hands aiding him with each rise and fall, helping him keep pace. His legs trembling as he paused, staving off the need for release for the moment. The creature trailed its worn palms against his hips before circling its muscular arms around his body, pulling him into an embrace.

Cyrus’ lips meeting the toothy maw as the creature’s hips worked up into him with a hungry new desire. Cyrus’ voice lifting in the air with moans of ecstasy with each forceful thrust. His arms wrapped around the creature’s shoulders as Asin’s voice filled his ears with little promises of bliss and pampering. Cyrus didn’t even have a chance to catch his breath enough to speak when he was pushed over into a body wracking orgasm, followed by the creature’s own as it came deep inside him. The warmth of its seed pooling against his sweet spots as it gave a few more thrusts for good measure to work out every last drop. 

Cyrus collapsed against the beast’s chest with breathy pants and trembling limbs too weak from the euphoria and exertion to even try to get up. The creature on the other hand seemed content as is, maneuvering Cyrus off to lie on the bed, placing a kiss against the vessel’s temple and ruffling up his shaggy sweaty locks. It reached down for the falling satchel as a pulse of Asin’s magic called out. The satchel started to move before a much larger creature appeared , massive and purple, tendrils wrapping around the beast as he cried out in alarm. Gethro’s suckers latching onto the gargoyle and dragging it to the ground, sapping the energy and force out of it until all that lie there was Asin draped in the old scout armor. 

The weak limbed and weary mage worked quickly to remove the gear and place a seal on it before settling on the edge of the bed beside his vessel. The shadowy figure manifested over the armor, standing tall with broad shoulders in the military garb from the sketch. The being stared at the pair in confusion, brows furrowed as it inspected Cyrus before turning its attention to Asin. 

“What did you do?”

“I freed you from the curse that bound you.” Asin answered simply. 

“Curse?” The spirit echoed with an ethereal voice that transcended realms. 

“The curse of a broken heart.” Asin pointed out, looking over his shoulder at the sketch of the couple at what he could only assume was their wedding day. “You fell in love with the warlock who lived in this house. You lived here together for a long time.”

The spirit followed Asin’s gaze, golden hues staring at the picture with mournful eyes. “My beloved Alexia. He left to run errands one day and never came home.”

“You were restless without your other half, yes?” 

“I was.

“Then you shall be free. Go find your Alexia.” Asin assured. “I bet he’s been waiting a long time for you to come home.”

The spirit hesitated, staring at Cyrus with a small but sad smile at the pair. “I will go but you should tend to your own beloved.” Cyrus’ cheeks burned with embarrassment as he rolled over to pry the blankets up to cover himself. The spirit vanished leaving a lingering aura of shadow behind before it too faded. 

Asin turned to face Cyrus with a smile. “I’m sorry about that my love.” Asin crawled across the bed to lay beside his vessel. “Are you alright?”

“What happened?” Cyrus stared up at his master with equal parts confusion and warmth. 

“He was a soul trapped in that armor. His lover made it for him to keep him safe when he was at war but when he died, he used it to carry out daily routine waiting for his beloved to return home to him. Keeping a fire lit, setting the dinner table, having their bed prepared for their reunion…” Asin’s voice trailed off as he laid beside Cyrus and pulled the vessel into his arms in a much gentler embrace. 

“He had been waiting so long that he had become the beast in which the armor resembled.” Asin sighed. “Love and grief make you do crazy things.”

“Are you alright?” Cyrus inquired, reaching up to caress Asin’s cheek, fingers catching the wayward silver strands that fell down in front of his eyes and tucking them behind his ears. Asin smiled warmly down at his vessel and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

“I am perfectly fine.But I do attest any further decisions that involved moving from this spot. I propose we stay here for the night and return to the Lord in the morning.” Asin offered before pecking a kiss to Cyrus’ lips. The vessel hummed thoughtfully as if mulling over that idea but it was thwarted by Asin’s own body rolling over his vessel to pin him underneath and pepper him with a torrent of kisses. 

“Alright, fine. But you do need to put Gethro back into the jar.” Cyrus pointed out. Asin’s smile faded slightly when he realized his pet octopus was still rolling around the floor like a gluttonous blob chomping at the magical energy tied to the armor. 

“Fine.” Asin groaned, sitting up to wrangle in his pet but not before stealing another kiss from his beloved vessel. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want more, check out my tumblr 
> 
> https://leading-the-pack.tumblr.com/post/187129579753/curse-of-the-vessel-blueeyedarcher-original


End file.
